


Sang Petualang (Podfic Version)

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate-Canon, Angst/Tragedy, Canon, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychological
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Dia bukan lagi Asriel yang dulu.





	Sang Petualang (Podfic Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sang Petualang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203039) by [KhiKhi_Kiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara). 



> Video game "Undertale" beserta karakter-karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk., Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari karya fanfiksi ini.

[Undertale Podfic - "Sang Petualang"](https://soundcloud.com/khi-khi-kiara/sang-petualang-undertale-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hai. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara. Kali ini saya coba-coba bikin podfic hoho (dari karya saya sendiri biar aman (?)). Semoga suka... :D


End file.
